


A hamster friend

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grantaire is a HAMSTER, M/M, Other, REAL HAMSTER, animal - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: A story about six-year-old Enjolras and his hamster friend "R".





	A hamster friend

安灼拉六岁那年得到了一份特别的生日礼物。  
他小心翼翼地拆开包装盒，在看到蜷缩在铁丝笼角落里的小仓鼠时忍不住小声欢呼起来。那是一只有着茶色皮毛的小家伙，眼睛黑亮，脸颊圆润，背上三条褐色的花纹从头顶一直延伸到圆滚滚的屁股，看起来像一个大号的瓜子。  
仓鼠在笼子里不安地挪动着，把脑袋贴在笼壁上，透过铁丝的缝隙观察着眼前的人类。小安灼拉欣喜而敬畏地捧着仓鼠笼，小心翼翼地问父母：“他有名字吗？”  
安灼拉的母亲微笑着蹲下身体，替他把拆开的礼物包装整理起来。  
“你可以给他起一个名字。”她说。  
小安灼拉沉思了一会儿，目光扫过书桌，看到自己正在读的历史书籍，那上面讲述了一个令人振奋的故事，首字母大写，加粗的共和国。  
“也许……他可以叫R，大写的R。”安灼拉犹豫着说。  
“很好的名字。”母亲摸了摸他的头，“你会照顾好他的，对吧？”  
安灼拉用力点了点头保证，然后目送着父亲和母亲一起急匆匆地离开家，回到他们的工作中——作为医生，他们总是很忙，把他们唯一的儿子孤独地扔在家里。但现在不是了，安灼拉有了一个新朋友。  
“你好，R。”他把仓鼠笼捧到和自己的眼睛平齐的高度，和新朋友对视着。  
R用圆圆的眼睛盯着他，然后隔着笼子抓了抓他的手心，算作是回应。  
“那我们现在就是朋友了。”安灼拉满怀期望地说着，控制不住自己的喜悦，凑上去轻轻用鼻子蹭了一下R的鼻尖。他听到R发出一声尖叫，然后惊恐地向后退开，撞得仓鼠笼猛地晃了一下，差点从安灼拉手中滑落下去。  
这位新朋友可能有点胆小，安灼拉绝不承认自己有一点点失落。

相处一段时间后，安灼拉发现R是一位聪明而友好的朋友，友好的程度甚至超出安灼拉的预料。安灼拉把为他准备的笼子放在书房角落的柜子上，紧贴着自己的书桌，这样安灼拉就能时刻看到他，但R很快就不满足于在仓鼠笼里活动，而是抓挠着笼门要求自由。安灼拉起初还担心R会在复杂的环境里受伤，但很快他就发现R只是想待在他的身边——安灼拉坐在桌旁看书的时候，R就窝在他的台灯旁，用两只前爪紧紧抱着他的铅笔，安静地睡觉。  
“自从我来到这里，我便为一股共和国的热忱所燃烧，它撕咬我，吞噬我……”安灼拉小声读出那些文字。R在沉睡中翻了个身，把自己摊开在桌子上，打着小呼噜，把安灼拉的视线从书上吸引过来。  
“你不赞同这些观点吗？”安灼拉嘟囔着，伸手去挠R露出来的肚皮，那里的皮毛洁白柔软，手感极好，“我还不太能理解，但它们似乎很有道理。”  
R放开了铅笔，用前爪扒住安灼拉的手指。安灼拉猜想他仍未从睡眠中完全清醒过来，因为他仍然半眯着眼睛，只是不再打呼噜了。  
在读书声停了好一会儿后，R才睁开了朦胧的眼睛。  
“你醒了吗？”安灼拉尽量使自己的声音温柔。  
R的动作僵住了，他睁大眼睛和安灼拉对视着，发现自己抱着的是安灼拉的手指后立刻松开了爪子，在桌上打了个滚，一溜烟窜到台灯后面的角落里。  
“好吧，我保证不再碰你了，你可以安全地呆在那里。”安灼拉挫败地说，“你不怕我，甚至还会主动跟着我……但是为什么你不让我摸呢？”  
R发出介于“叽”和“吱”之间的细小叫声，安灼拉听不懂，但他在台灯后的阴影里看到了R闪亮的黑眼睛，里面并没有敌意，也没有恐惧，他的仓鼠朋友总让人琢磨不透。  
对峙十秒后，安灼拉率先退步了。  
“我有一些花生。”  
“吱！”  
安灼拉离开座位，打开房间门，R小心地从桌子上跳到安灼拉的椅子上，又顺着椅子腿滑到地面，然后迈着小短腿跑到安灼拉脚边，他们一起去厨房拿那罐花生。

安灼拉的生日在七月，到九月的时候，R已经能接受他偶尔的触碰了，十二月初的时候安灼拉终于又近了一步，可以偶尔把R小心地托在手上，抚摸他柔软蓬松的茶色皮毛。一开始R紧张得像是被猫按住一样，但在长达二十分钟的轻柔按摩后，他在安灼拉手心瘫成了一滩鼠饼，哼哼唧唧地不愿离开。  
“好啦R，我得去吃饭了。”安灼拉小心地把R放回笼子里，笼子门一直是开着的，他没有再把仓鼠关起来过，保留这个仓鼠笼仅仅是因为他觉得R需要一个独立的小空间。  
R在他温暖的手心留恋地蹭了几下，一步三回头地挪了下去。  
安灼拉离开前不忘给他的小碗里加满鼠粮，但R把自己埋在笼底垫着的刨花里，并没有出来。  
安灼拉单方面认为他们的友好关系会继续这样升温下去，有了R的陪伴，就连父母要在圣诞节加班这件事都显得没那么糟糕了。

12月25号早晨，他在闹钟中醒来，凝视着窗外的雪景，愣了一会儿才想起父母凌晨就已经出门了。这对他来说是常事，厨房里有热一下就可以吃的饭菜，书架上还有可以读很久的书，自己在家并不是一件很孤独的事，况且他还有一个朋友——安灼拉匆匆洗漱完后就冲进了书房。  
“R，圣诞节快乐！今天爸爸妈妈都不在家，我们可以一起读……”  
安灼拉的话哽在了喉咙里，R并没有像往常一样从笼子里出来迎接他，甚至也没有出一点声。  
“R？”他紧张地靠近仓鼠笼，“你还好吗？你病了吗？”  
他祈祷这片死寂只是仓鼠跟他开的小玩笑，但现实往往不遂人愿，R蜷缩在笼子一角，眼睛紧闭，四只爪子朝天伸着。  
安灼拉小心翼翼地把R掏出来放在手上，R一动不动地躺在那里，身体冰冷僵硬，就像是……死了。  
安灼拉觉得自己很冷静，他第一个反应是打电话给父母，但紧接着想起来父母都在准备一台重大的手术，他不能任性地去打扰他们。于是他退而求其次打给了自己最信任的朋友公白飞。  
“我没有养过仓鼠，但听你的描述，似乎并不是病了这么简单。”公白飞在电话那头慢慢确认着仓鼠的情况，“他还有呼吸吗？”  
“我感觉不到。”安灼拉小心地把R放在桌子上。  
“心跳呢？”  
安灼拉绝望地把手指放在仓鼠的肚子上，上下滑动着，但他什么都摸不到，R没有抱住他的手指，没有发出舒服的哼声，他的指下一片冰冷。  
“那……”公白飞犹豫了一下，“安灼拉，我会去再查一下资料，但是我猜他有很大可能已经……”  
“我知道了，谢谢。”安灼拉感觉自己有点拿不住手机，“谢谢你。”  
“古费说他听到你鼻音很重。”公白飞说，“他就在我身边，要我转告你节哀。”  
“嗯……我没哭。”安灼拉努力让自己的声音不再颤抖，“我只是很难过。”  
他的努力显然没什么成效，因为古费抢过手机跟他说话的时候他的视线已经模糊了，泪水迅速涌上来，盈满了眼眶，和古费打招呼就已经用尽了他所有的控制力。  
“先别说话，安灼拉，我们知道你很难过，所以我觉得你可以做一点什么来转移一下注意力，也为你的R做一些事，比如说找一个合适的地方把他安置起来？你有饼干盒或者其他盒子吗？我觉得他可能会喜欢一个绿色的盒子……”  
安灼拉很感激古费拉克滔滔不绝以至于插不进话的体贴举动，因为这样他就可以只是听着而不必去回应。他听着古费拉克的声音，打开橱柜找出了一个巴掌大的纸盒，把R小心地放进去。为R演奏圣歌的建议被古费拉克自说自话地否决了，他提议安灼拉等雪停了再考虑葬礼事宜，于是安灼拉把装着R的小盒子放在壁炉旁，自己窝在沙发里，默默等待着。  
“不管怎么样，我们和R一样爱你，所以别让自己太伤心了。”  
安灼拉的朋友们挂了电话，现在他又是自己一个人了。  
客厅的电视里已经播过了早间新闻，主持人说了些什么安灼拉一个字都没听进去，他反复思考着自己可能犯的错误，他给R预备了很多的坚果用来屯粮，也喂过他水果和适当的蔬菜，那么——安灼拉的视线聚焦在屏幕角落的温度显示上，昨晚下了很大的雪，直到现在都没停，而书房并不算温暖，这个推论让安灼拉又一次心如刀绞，R可能一直被低温折磨着，而他竟毫无察觉？  
沉重的自责又一次把他拖回痛苦中，几乎使他无法呼吸。他茫然地回忆着自己看过的一些书，想知道现在自己应该做些什么，最终他跑进了餐厅，在那里找到了前一天父母刚打开的一瓶葡萄酒。  
也许借酒消愁是有用的，安灼拉不确定地想着，很多人都这么干。于是他在自己喝牛奶的马克杯里倒了半杯葡萄酒，端着酒回到了沙发上，含着眼泪小口啜饮着。  
葡萄酒的味道很奇怪，不像葡萄那么清甜。酒液刚入口的时候冷冰冰的，像极了冷风灌进嗓子里，酒中的酸味从舌尖流进喉咙，又向上直冲到鼻子，安灼拉喝了两口就忍不住了，捧着杯子抽噎起来，声音越来越大，直到葡萄酒还剩一个杯底的时候才勉强停下来，只是还不停地打着哭嗝。酒精和眼泪耗尽了他的体力，让他在沙发上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
也许过了二十分钟，或者几个小时，半梦半醒中安灼拉听见窸窸窣窣的声音，但并没有因此醒来。壁炉旁的小纸盒被啃穿了一个洞，R跌跌撞撞地从里面爬了出来，还因为在洞口绊了一下而在地上滚了几圈，撞在了沙发脚上。葡萄酒的气味吸引了R的注意力，他踩着跌落在地毯上的抱枕，爬到了沙发上，又顺着安灼拉的大腿溜上去，把自己滑进了安灼拉手中捧着的马克杯里。  
安灼拉是被手机铃声惊醒的，来电显示人是公白飞，他摸索着接起了电话，闭着眼把手机放到了耳边。  
“我希望你还没来得及对R做出什么无可挽回的事。”公白飞开门见山地说，“我刚刚去查了资料，上面说低温有可能使仓鼠进入伪冬眠状态，这时它们看上去就像死了一样，但是只要升高温度，就能使仓鼠重新苏醒……”  
安灼拉一下就清醒过来了，他睁大了眼睛，看着手里的马克杯，杯子不大，只能堪堪装下一只仓鼠——R从杯子里探出头来，鼻尖上还挂着一滴葡萄酒，无辜地和他对视着。  
“我知道了，谢谢你公白飞，我想……R已经醒了。”安灼拉对着手机喃喃道。  
R迟疑地盯着满脸泪痕的安灼拉，直到他挂掉电话，眼中重新亮起希望的光。  
“对不起，我……”安灼拉轻轻说。  
R踩着他的手爬出了杯子，然后轻轻蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

**Author's Note:**

> *文中情节不能作为饲养仓鼠的参考
> 
> *仓鼠不能喝酒
> 
> *未成年人也不能喝酒
> 
> *请大家科学饲养宠物
> 
> *和未成年人


End file.
